Lost And Found
by West FullMoon
Summary: She lived on an abandoned island ever since she was stranded by a storm at 10 yrs of age. On her 18 birthday, a ship comes by, and rescues her. The owner? A cold demon with a dislike for women, any woman who was foolish enough to say she deserved him myst
1. Default Chapter

She lived on an abandoned island ever since she was stranded by a storm at 10 yrs of age. On her 18 birthday, a ship comes by, and rescues her. The owner? A cold demon with a dislike for women, any woman who was foolish enough to say she deserved him mysteriously disappeared or died. Most of them died.

Lost And Found

Ch. 1

She's Here

"Look! There is a woman there, Lord Sesshoumaru!" the captain said.

"The seller said it was deserted when I bought it..." Sesshoumaru said, peering at a small form on the sand.

"She is the one who the news declared missing eight years ago!" some servants exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Yes, if she was eight years younger, her description would fit. But she could be a demon who took the girl's form after eating the child. He couldn't smell anything but the scent of humans though. And this Sesshoumaru was never wrong.

"Aahh!" Rin said as she woke up, only to find people staring at her! What the-? This island was deserted!

"Are you Rin, the girl who was missing exactly eight years ago from today?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How did you know that?!" Rin asked.

"Then your birthday is today, is it not?"

"Yes..."

"Hn..." Sesshoumaru said, turning to the captain. "Take her aboard."

"What?! Where are you taking me?!"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at the girl. "To civilization."

With that, Sesshoumaru returned to his room.

Yes, it was _her_. She wore the necklace he created. Created with his bare hands. He failed so many years ago...and he wasn't going to fail again.

Should I continue? Please review. Oh, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both have their swords, armor, hair, etc, just like the manga/anime. Love to all.

-FullMoon


	2. The Photo

Disclaimer: You know the crap.

Thanks to:

Hip ugly head- Thanks! See you in another review- hopefully...

Vik Vik- I think it should be missing some parts. Depends on what you are talking about. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: I am not trashing Kagura...nor trying to kill her. She will live. Unharmed...that I cannot promise. Same things go to Kikyo and Kanna. They are not in this chapter though.

Lost And Found

Ch. 2

The Photo

SESSHOUMARU'S ROOM AT HOME

It has been an uneventful few days. The media press stopped printing stories about the girl that was brought back to civilization. Good. A few more stories and they would have found themselves in the fiery pits of _hell_. This Sesshoumaru was not one to annoy.

Only **_one_** may annoy him. Only that **_one_** had ever dared to worm her way into his everlasting cold heart. Only her...

Sesshoumaru was annoyed of his thoughts. Damn it. His father and mother had been questioning him about Rin. Inuyasha thought Sesshoumaru, **_this_** Sesshoumaru, had only taken the girl in because he had-mental cough-_knocked her. _As if. He had **never** done _that_. Just because everybody thought she was smart, heart of an angel, beauty of a goddess... SNAP OUT OF IT!!! His half brother's perverted monk friend has been hanging around here _way too long._

RIN'S ROOM AT SESSHOUMARU'S HOME

Rin shivered. Though she was grateful that Sesshoumaru rescued her, she wished it was somebody who was...well, more friendly. Not to be mean, but Sesshoumaru was _always_ cold, distant, blunt, and curt. He did know how to take care of things, just not nicely.

Somehow, _somehow, _she felt as if she knew him all her life. She remembered standing on a rock and wishing for somebody to rescue her. The one person who made her feel safe. She could not remember who. That person was more than a vague memory, lost inside her heart for so many years.

Subconsciously, Rin went to Sesshoumaru's study. Something caught her eye. It was a picture, well...half of it. It was torn in half. A boy stood there. And on his face was a smile. Rin was sure it was a rare smile. The boy's eyes stared a little to the right, to the missing part of the picture.

Rin turned it over. And gasped. Today was 2004, right? Then...But...The writing on the back...

_Sesshoumaru's Yacht_

_1194- July 17_

This picture was taken _8 years ago_ on _the day she was abandoned _on an island.

_Happy Birthday Rin_

No. No. NO! How could it be?! Somebody was calling her, but the seemed so distant. She was swaying. And suddenly...

...the ground rushed up to meet her.

Aah. So sorry for this shortie. Got to do homework. So much MATH!!! Review please. I will take turns to update this story and Petals On Water.

-FullMoon.


	3. Sesshoumaru!

Disclaimer: I ...am ...dead ...because ...I ...do ...not ...own ...any ...characters.

Thanks to:

Vik Vik  

Starrilight-Hotaru

Sesshy/Rin Fan  

Golden-Eyed-Girl

shion20

kachie chan  

hip ugly head

A/N A lot of people are saying this is confusing.  Yeah, I know.I los track myself.  That's not good....

Lost And Found

Ch. 3

Sesshoumaru?!

"Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Se-Se-SESSHOUMARU?" Rin opened her eyes in an instant. Where the hell was she?!

Soft silk blankets, feather pillows, the creak of bedsprings...

...OH MY GOD...

Rin turned around...and saw Sesshoumaru **_laughing_** quietly at her.

"You're the...the..."

"The boy who threw you a birthday party when you had never had one? And the one who gave you your very first piece of jewelry; a necklace? Or the one who-"

"Became my very first love..." Rin smiled. She leaned towards Sesshoumaru... and **slapped** him!

"What was that for?" Sesshoumaru said, unfazed.

"Laughing at me! **_ME_**!"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply, but a voice yelled from downstairs.

"SESSHOUMARU! Get down here! But I understand if your to busy with RIN!"

Sesshoumaru growled, and was downstairs in an instant, beating the bloody hell out of Inuyasha before Rin could blush.

"OW! Cut it out! MOM! SESSHOUMARU IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Inuyasha's voice cried out.

"YOU DESERVE IT BASTARD!"

Rin giggled.


	4. The Beginnings Of A Hentai

Hello! I haven't updated in a while because I got sick and tired of hearing that my aunt is having another baby! I already have too many cousins, and I don't give a darn about a baby! "Ooh, it's so cute!" and "Come see the _precious_ baby!" really annoy me! It is just another human to populate this world!

Anyways, THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed! I just ordered tons of flowers from a nursery!

A/N: I also have another story being written! And I know that the date on the picture was wrong! I meant to put 188? (? unknown digit)

Lost and Found

Ch. 4

The Beginnings Of A Hentai

Rin came down the stairs in a hurry. Today Izayoi said that she would be taking Rin shopping. Shopping! Not that she loved shopping (I'm not a fan of shopping too), but she couldn't remember that last time she went to a mall.

"Hm? Ah, Rin!" Inutaisho said, looking over his newspaper.

"Good morning Mr. Inutaisho!" Rin cheerfully said. She grabbed the nearest plate of pancakes as Sesshoumaru took a drink of water.

"Good morning girl! Izayoi said she couldn't take you shopping today, so Sesshoumaru will accompany you," Inutaisho said nonchalantly.

Rin nearly let go of the plate, but caught it just in time so only the top pancake fell off the stack. Sesshoumaru, however, nearly choked himself to death, but somehow managed to only let out a nearly audible cough. Everybody watched eagerly.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said as Rin blushed. "Father, what about work?"

"I'm giving you a day off," Inutaisho said, ignoring the word "father."

"Have a good time Frosty," everybody else said in unison.

Everybody who said that left the breakfast table with two black eyes and a bloody nose. In Inuyasha's case, two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a nicely bruising back.

THE MALL

"Stupid Inuyasha, stupid grumbles…"Sesshoumaru muttered as he drove to the mall. His unceasing muttering was starting to scare Rin.

"Um…Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" Rin asked nervously.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru stated icily. Rin shivered noticeably.

"Don't worry," Sesshoumaru said. He knew his parents would never forgive him if he scared the living daylights out of Rin.

Rin nodded once slowly, and the rest of the trip was in silence.

"We're here."

Rin looked up as she heard the statement made. And her mouth probably dropped all the way to the ground.

This wasn't an ordinary mall! It was obviously made for the rich! The nearest window shop displayed dresses that cost more than 2,000 dollars!

Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit at the look on her face. _'Do what you used to do Rin. Shop till you drop.'_


	5. Hentai!

Hi! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**SPECIAL NOTICE:**

Someone reviewed that I sucked because I didn't substitute Rin with Kagome instead. We all have our beliefs of who should be with whom. You don't see me going around and telling the authors of the stories that they suck because I merely hate the pairings. I would appreciate it if you don't waste my time with such reviews as that. Nevertheless, I do appreciate helpful, and carefully constructed, criticisms that have good backup to prove their point. If you really don't like my story, don't read it. Thanks to your compliment that I am an okay writer. Let's get on with the story now, and thank you for reading this.

Lost And Found

Chapter 5

Hentai!!!

"Hello, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru said, raising an elegant eyebrow at her.

"Can we go into that shop?" Rin said, not waiting for an answer and steering him into a shop full of girl underclothing. Sesshoumaru suppressed a shudder.

"Ah. Are you, young man, looking for some appealing nightclothes for the young woman?" The shop manager asked, staring approvingly at the young "couple."

Sesshoumaru hastily spoke up before Rin made him look like a fool.

"We prefer to browse," Sesshoumaru said curtly.

"Oh. Very well," she said, winking at Sesshoumaru. He, in returned, narrowed his eyes dangerously. The manger hastily scurried off.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" a very unwelcoming voice reached Sesshoumaru's ears.

Sesshoumaru turned around and met his younger, half brother being dragged into the shop by a happy looking Kagome.

"It looks like you are becoming a pervert," Inuyasha said, his eyes darting back and forth from Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Be polite Inuyasha!" Kagome smacked him on the head.

"Sesshoumaru is taking me shopping, remember?" Rin chirped.

"In a women nightclothes shop?"

"Oh. I wanted to go here," Rin looked down at her feet.

"Ah! They have the best nightclothes here!" Kagome said, dragging Rin aside to a display. "Not to mention naughty," Kagome whispered this, and winked as a blush came upon Rin's angelic face.

The women seemed to forget that the men had excellent hearing because at that statement, Inuyasha started choking while Sesshoumaru's eyes kept getting redder and redder.

"That's a sick thought," Inuyasha said, having managed to stop the insane coughing.

"They make the cutest looking couple!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered, leaving the shop with Kagome right at his heels and pestering him about the "issue."

"Thank god they left," Sesshoumaru said, wrinkling his noise the slightest.

"Yeah…." Rin trailed off, and pulled brassieres off the rack at random.

"…Shouldn't you check the size," Sesshoumaru said, noticing the different sizes in Rin's arms.

Rin stopped, and smirked the slightest as she said, "I didn't know you were an expert on these things, Sesshoumaru."

"I'm not," Sesshoumaru stated, but was immediately cut off.

"Good! Does this look okay?" Rin asked, holding up the thinnest bra she could find. Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Are you feeling okay Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked shifting slightly as the bulge in his pants became more persistent.

"Yes. I'm just teasing you," Rin chuckled, putting the offending item back on the rack and not noticing the movements of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts became extremely annoyed. She made him all aroused, even though she obviously hadn't noticed, just for her amusement? Of course, Sesshoumaru new that he shouldn't have thought of those dark images that came to his mind, and, as predicted by the readers, began denying those thoughts.

"Well, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked impatiently.

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Apparently, Rin had said something while he was thinking.

"…Never mind." Rin said a bit suspiciously.

"Then let's move on," Sesshoumaru dragged Rin out of the store.

"Men," Rin muttered as her shopping mate yanked her out of the clothes shop.

I know this is short. New Year's celebration is about to start. I'm counting down the minutes that appears on television. 50….50….50….49…49…49…49…49…49…48… 48…49… wha?.... 48….okay…..


	6. The Popsicles!

Hi! No, I'm not dead. I just want to thank everyone for reviewing! You make me so happy (watery eyes)! I seriously do not know what to write after Sesshoumaru being a pervert and all that. After all, it is somewhat hard imagining that.

Lost and Found

Chapter 6

(After the mall scene)

"Hey, Ice King. How was your date?" Inuyasha asked as the "happy couple" walked in the front doors.

"…Go to hell."

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried, hitting him with two fingers.

"What's all this noise?" Kagome asked, walking into the room with a mixing bowl and a fluffy rabbit.

"Are you going to make rabbit soup?" Rin asked.

"Rin, it's a stuff animal."

"Yum, it's rich in cotton!"

(Comical fall)

"What?" Rin asked, confused.

"…Never mind."

"Anyways, what are you doing with a stuffed rabbit and a mixing bowl?"

"I was going to mix some batter in the bowl. As for the rabbit…"

"-She carries it everywhere because she absolutely adores it ever since she was two years old," Inuyasha completed.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kagome cried, hitting Inuyasha with the bowl.

"Hey, Rin?" Sango interrupted. "There's a phone call for you."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE FIGHTING!"

"I SAID THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU!

'WHAT?"

"THE PHONE!"

"TEE HONE?"

"THE PHONE, YOU IDIOT!"

"KING KONG?"

"KING PHONE!"

"WHO'S KING PHONE?"

"THE KING OF ALL PHONES, DUH!"

"THE KINDLE OF TWO HOMES, LOVE?"

"THE STUPID PHONE!"

(Okay, I know you people are saying, 'enough is enough.' So let's pretend Rin magically hears what Sango said.)

Rin walked right up to the phone and said, "Whoever is calling, make it quick."

"Ah, Princess Rin," the voice said.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you calling?"

"You know what the Book says, Lady Rin. And we must obey the book."

"I know, but I haven't been doing anything." (Rin's pouting)

There was a chuckle from the other person.

"Princess, I was not born yesterday. We could just imagine you rolling around with him on a bed somewhere."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Thou shall not be ignorant. That's how the world works, my lady."

"Fine. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" With that touching departing sentence, Rin hung up the phone.

"Hmmm, very interesting."

"GAH!" Cried Rin, spinning around to find Sesshoumaru. "Don't do that!"

"…No."

"Huh?"

"…Who was that?"

"…Nobody…"

"You and I rolling around on a bed somewhere? ...How about in this house?" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I do not mean that."

"Sooo, it was a joke?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not make jokes."

"But you just did."

"And you never heard it."

"But I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No you didn't."

"Fine, I didn't, you pervert."

"Just remember, I'm the _handsome_ pervert."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE _BUTT-UGLY_!"

"Hmmm, first you called me _handsome_ at the mall, and now you are calling me _ugly_?"

"Correction, _butt-ugly_."

"As _ugly_ as I may be, I'm _your_ handsome, butt-ugly demon."

"That makes no sense at all!"

"And you make no sense either. Aren't we _purr-fect_ for each other?" Sesshoumaru gave a smirk.

"…GO TO _HELL_!" Rin shouted, departing from the room.

At Dinner

"So, what's for dinner?" Rin asked.

"Chicken, chicken, and more beef," Kagome answered.

"…Excuse me?"

"She means a heaping helping of _beaten_-up perverts," Sango said, glaring at an all-too-innocent Miroku.

"…Okaaaaay. I don't want to know," Rin stated, helping herself to some orange chicken.

"Oh yes you do," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Cannot hear you, you _butt-ugly, handsome demon of mine_."

"What are you guys whisperin' about, now?" Inutaisho grinned, walking joyfully into the room.

"Nothing."

"Didn't hear like nothin'."

"Really, it was nothing. I was just telling Sesshoumaru that…er…er…er…xyz."

"Xyz?" Everybody chorused.

"Yeah. Examine your zipper."

Everybody snorted into his or her food as Sesshoumaru winked at Rin.

"Well, _Rin_. I was just about to tell you how a _young_ _girl_ like you needs to be informed of how _the world works_.'

Rin paled visibly at this, but came with a good comeback.

"I'm not _so_ young."

….The crickets are chirping….

….Let's stare at the floor, shall we….

….Hey, look! They are made out of wood….

….Inuyasha is choking on his water….

….Maybe that wasn't such a good comeback…

"Oh _really_? Then I suppose you are informed of how the world works _already_ then."

"That's right!" Rin agreed all too heartedly.

"…Then let's have a bet."

"A _bet_?"

"Did I stutter?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

"N-No."

"Yes, a bet. We'll bet to see how many Popsicles West FullMoon can eat before she gets sick of them."

"Fine! I say around 5!"

"I say around 20."

_Five minutes later_

"6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…_14_…_ALL RIGHT_!" Rin yelled. "_DAMN YOU, MISS WEST_!"

Me: What did I do? Waaaaaaaaah!

"I am correct, again." Sesshoumaru said cockily.

"All right, so what happens to me?"

"You become my personal _slave for a year_." Sesshoumaru gave her a feral grin.

"Y-YOU PERVERT! I OUGHT TO REPORT YOU TO THE SEX OFFENDERS!"

"No, that would be Miroku."

"Hey, I'm not that terrible!" Miroku defended, but nobody heard him.

"So, uh…what do I do as your personal slave?" Rin asked nervously.

"Oh, you don't want to know, my sweet little _flower_," Sesshoumaru purred.

"Do these reports first." Sesshoumaru pointed at a mountain of papers.

"Aw, crap! I HATE YOU MISS WEST!"

Me: There you go again, blaming me for something I didn't do…Wait, that didn't come out right…Look away and give me some time….

_Maybe it's just me_

_But every time I look at you_

_Somehow I think_

_That everything's going to be all right_

_Maybe it's just me_

_But every time I look at you_

_I feel as if_

_Time had stopped_

_Maybe it's just me_

_But every time I look at you_

_I feel as if_

_The world has chosen me_

_Can it be true_

_That we were meant for each other_

_Can it be true_

_That I am in love with you_

_Can it be true_

_That you are in love with me_

_Can it be true_

_That we love each other_

_Why can't my world accept the fact_

_That I don't want to be a princess_

_Why can't your rules accept the fact_

_That maybe, just maybe_

_I'm really in love with you_

I know this is short. Sorry, but my sister is currently angry with me. Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't have kept that secret…but hey, the psychic did say that I don't get along with her. Can you blame me?

Anyways, here's a mystery for you mystery lovers: Who is that anonymous caller and why did they call Rin a princess? As for that song up there, it's just something I made up to go along with the story…Maybe you could solve some clues with it. Until later, this is West FullMoon signing off.

And I'm sorry about Sess acting OOC. That's what makes it more interesting, I think…But it does sound kind of stupid, don't you think?

_May you have good waves… :)_


	7. Kimi!

Lost and Found

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

"Hello, Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm FINISHING THIS MOUNTAIN OF PAPERS THAT YOU ASSIGNED!" Rin yelled.

"Kagome, stop yelling! I'm trying to sleep!" Sango cried.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Kagome screamed.

"I'M THE ONE THAT'S YELLING!" Rin shouted.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Whatever. Could you do a favor for me and pass the calculator, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"GRR! YOU BASTARD!" Rin yelled, leaping at Sesshoumaru and knocking him down.

Rin and Sesshoumaru would have fought and rolled around for hours if they weren't rudely interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Hey, Ice King! Kimi is h-," Inuyasha stated, walking into the room, but immediately stopped when he saw Rin on top of Sesshoumaru. His eyes nearly popped out of his head!

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE! DAD! SESSHOUMARU IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF RIN!" Inuyasha yelled, running out of the room as fast as he could.

"What the-!" Rin and Sesshoumaru yelled, getting off the ground. Just in time too, for Kimi, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, led by Inuyasha.

"See Dad! Rin's all red! Sesshoumaru and she were rolling around on the ground before!"

"Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you had it in you, boy!" Inutaisho boomed, slapping his first son on the back.

"Rin, dear! It would be so great to have you as a daughter!" Izayoi beamed, smiling fondly at Rin.

"What is everybody talking about? Sesshoumaru and I were f-fighting!" Rin muttered, turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"That better be all! Sesshoumaru is mine!" Kimi stated, clinging possessively to Sesshoumaru.

"Get your hands off of me before I kill you," Sesshoumaru replied, shrugging off Kimi's hands.

"Who let you enter our house?" Inuyasha snorted, glaring with the rest at Kimi.

"Of course I'm allowed! Sesshoumaru's my boyfriend!"

**_"WHAT!" Rin screamed._**

Haha! I'm ending right here! Really tired, after writing so many chapters in a day….zzz… This is West FullMoon, signing off! …May you have good waves!


	8. So SorryAuthoress

Hello! I'm proud to present the next installment of this story! Enjoy, and tell me what you think, please! Thank you!

Lost and Found

…What Is Going On?

Rin's mouth fell open.

"KIMI! What the fckin hll is going? And I want a no-nonsense answer!" Rin snarled at Kimi.

"Rin, language!" Kimi "sweetly" reminded her.

"Listen you-!"

"I think," Inutaisho intervened, "that we should first ask why Rin knows Kimi so well…"

"… What do you mean?" Rin asked nervously.

"…Rin?" Sesshoumaru glared coolly at her.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!" Rin snapped, settling in a chair.

"You see, it began right after I washed ashore after falling off the boat…"

(Rin's Story)

I slowly opened my eyes. At first, I didn't know what happened.

Then it hit me.

I began to cry. Surely this wasn't happening to me, I thought. Surely it was a dream.

What seem like hours later, I decided to stop denying this, and quickly explore the island I landed on.

It was deserted, like a ghost town.

During my ponderings, I failed to notice the snake behind me.

And indeed, it striked as fast as lightning.

Miracously, I was saved.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed a girl standing in front of me… no, not standing, but kneeling.

She had protected me from the snake with her own body.

I felt guilty, and asked the faintly breathing girl what I could do.

"Go to spring," the girl whispered. "Go to spring, and find stone…."

Huh? Stone? There must be DOZENS of stones at the spring!

"Tell them… tell them…. Kimi needs help."

That's all for now! I'm abandoning this story for now… until I get some fresh ideas, or I completely give up on this… if I choose the latter, however, someone else may continure this, if they wish. Just send in the next chapters or so and I'll post them up… if I give up on myself completely… but that's not happening yet….. so, farewell, Lost and Found fans…. I'm sorry.


End file.
